Now & Forever
by anglmukhii
Summary: To him, she had become everything. His love, his family, his home. And he was going to make sure that she always knew that. A series of connected post canon vignettes following Naruto & Hinata as they walk through life together.
1. Finally One

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

 _ **A/n- August 1, 2015:**_ _Hey! So I'm not sure how remembered I am since it's been over a year since I've written for NaruHina. If anyone remembers Breaking Point, yeah I wrote that one. Okay so this isn't a multichaptered story, more like a series of vignettes and snippets from Naruto and Hinata's life, starting from the day they got married. I'm in the mood for a little cheesiness._

* * *

 _ **Rating:**_ _K+ for fluffiness_

 _ **Setting:**_ _The evening of their wedding day._

* * *

 ** _I. Finally One_**

* * *

Hinata leaned against the trunk of the tree as she smiled out at the river. She wasn't too far from the reception, but it was nice to breathe just a little bit after the day's events.

Her heart could not stop beating, threatening to leap out of her chest. But unlike most times, in this case it was the best feeling. Since she was a little girl, she had dreamed of this. And the fact that it had finally happened, she couldn't find the proper words to express her emotions right now.

A welcoming breeze blew past her, gently tugging at her kimono. She looked down at her reflection and noticed a lone tear trailing its way down her cheek. A tear of joy, but she wiped it away.

She was almost surprised by how calm and at peace she was feeling today. The days leading up to today were filled with so much anxiety that Hinata had had next to no sleep the past week. But today was different. Today when she woke up, a strange sense of tranquility and assuredness had washed over. Never had she felt so sure about something in her life.

Normally this wasn't a topic she shared with her father and her sister had teased her about it mercilessly, but when she asked, all her father could do was reply with was:

"When you are coming together with the one you were meant to share your heart and soul with, that is the feeling that comes over you."

Hinata had to admit that hearing her father get so sentimental was a shock, but she didn't comment on it. Her heart was swelling and she was singing on the inside.

Today, she and Naruto had become one. The boy she had loved from the time she was just a small child had finally returned her love. Her wedding day. A faint blush painted her cheeks as she looked up at the sunset painted sky. Nothing could make this day any more perfect than it had already been.

And that's when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her in. Hinata chuckled softly as Naruto's familiar warmth enveloped her. Despite the fact that she had lost most of her timidness around him in their past few months together, part of her was still shy. And Naruto could never get tired of it.

"Naruto-kun..." she whispered, turning her cheek slightly so she could see him. He took the opportunity to leave a long, loving kiss on her cheek. And as he did so, he felt her cheeks growing warmer. He smiled lovingly as he pulled away, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Finally, some alone time," he whispered, slightly nuzzling into her neck.

Hinata giggled a little, "Yes. But now, he have the rest of our lives for it."

She felt Naruto's grin growing against her neck as he slowly turned her in his arms, so he could look at her face. And even though he had been gazing at her all day, he couldn't get enough of the heavenly sight. Part of him wondered why it had taken him so long to see it. To see _her._ He just couldn't fathom it. Calling her beautiful would be an insult, because to him there were really no words to describe her.

"You look beyond beautiful right now. I mean you always do but..." Naruto mumbled, blushing and trailing off. It was a precious sight. Naruto becoming flustered at the sight of his wife.

 _Wife_

To Naruto, the words felt absolutely surreal. To think that this gorgeous young woman standing in front of him had happily promised to be his. They would walk the rest of their lives together, hand in hand, until the day they died.

No, not until the day they died. For eternity. As cheesy as it sounded to him, he was sure that the love they had for one another would not end with death. Not by a long shot. For she wasn't just his wife, she was his family and home.

Naruto released her from his embrace and grabbed her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers. He looked upon her, so much love reflecting back at him that he felt himself becoming a little shy. But he kept his eyes firmly locked on hers. Not much has to be said between them. The looks and gestures said it all.

"Naruto-kun..." she whispered, again. He couldn't help it, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. And then the whole world grew completely still and it was only them there.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like a wonderful eternity. And it left the two of them smiling.

"The sun's going down," Hinata finally said, breaking the silence and Naruto looked up to see the sky growing dark.

"Yeah it is," he said, his signature goofy grin appearing on his face. "I guess we should go back. The reception should be ending soon, then I can finally take you home."

Hinata didn't miss the mischievous twinkle in Naruto's eyes as he said the last part. And while Hinata found herself going red at the suggestiveness, it made her heart flutter when he said 'home".

He once again wrapped his arms around her as he pressed his forehead against her's.

Naruto wasn't one to get overly romantic, but today was a special case. And he didn't care. He needed to let her know. And he would continue to let her know every day, as long as they both would live, just how he felt.

"I love you. Now and forever," he said. And Hinata felt another lone tear slip from her eyes.

"Now and forever..." she agreed and they stood there just a little while longer...

* * *

 _D'aww I'm obsessed with cheesy, dorky love sick Naruto. Tumblr definitely does not help that. Yeah okay I'm not the best at writing lovey dovey scenes but I was in the mood to write fluff today. Again, this is going to be a series of vignettes, following Naruto and Hinata from the day they got married. Yeah I will take requests if you have one. I'm still a bit squeamish about writing lemons and smut, but it could happen and the rating may go up. Anyway, really hope you guys liked this. See you next chapter? Leave a review if you liked it? :* thank you!_

 **—** ** _november-drops_**


	2. First Night

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

 _ **A/n- September 4, 2015:**_ _This took forever to write, mainly because I'm not huge on writing smut. In fact I think I suck at it. I just don't see NaruHina as the smutty couple. Then again, they ended up Boruto & Himawari, so there's that. This was done on request, and you may request something! _

* * *

_**Rating/Warning:**_ _M for sexual content._

 _ **Setting:**_ _Their wedding night and in the bedroom...obviously._

* * *

 ** _II. First Night_**

* * *

Naruto found himself fidgeting the entire reception. Apparently, everyone was almost too eager to drink that night, so the place got very rowdy. But Naruto was done. He just needed his new in laws blessings, then he could whisk Hinata away.

And truth be told he was all too eager to get home. From the corner of his eye, he could see his wife sitting perfectly still, smiling at the guests. And he wasn't going to lie, he was aching for her badly.

He and Hinata had talked about this topic several times. And though Naruto wouldn't have objected to premarital relations, he knew that Hinata wanted to wait. And part of him did too. And now he was sort of glad they had waited, because the anticipation and excitement of what was to come hung in the air.

And finally, finally it was over. It couldn't have come any slower but finally they were standing in front of his apartment. Naruto unlocked the door and opened it. Hinata was about to step inside when...

"Wait!" she paused, looking at her new husband with confusion. He was smiling wide. "A bride can't walk into her home on her wedding night..."

And before Hinata could even register it, Naruto picked her up bridal style and Hinata grew red. This wasn't the first time he'd done it, but still. She knew exactly what came next.

Naruto carried her inside and he didn't stop at the front door either. He crossed the living room and carried her straight into the bedroom. They were both greeted with a surprise. White and red rose petals, courtesy of Ino with help from Sakura, were scattered on the bed, with a heart in the center.

Naruto smiled and placed Hinata gently on the bed. He took a moment to take all of her in. Sure the rose petals were scattered on the bed, but he could see only one. Her. He gulped quietly though, his anxiety threatening to get the best of him. Desperately he tried to remember exactly what to do...

 _"You have to make sure she's fully aroused beforehand," Kakashi said. They were out at Ichiraku's, Kakashi had finally gotten some free time. And he took the opportunity to tell Naruto about all the wonderful things about sex. Naruto really didn't want to hear it, but if it was helpful..._

 _"And how do I know if she is?" Naruto asked, slightly embarrassed at the fact that he was 19 years old, days away from his wedding, and still knowing next to nothing on the topic of pleasuring a woman. He knew the consequences of it and the overall mechanics, but still. Sure he'd been forced to read Icha Icha Paradise, but that was all he knew._

 _Kakashi sighed, "Make sure she's wet. If she's not, kiss, touch, whatever. But make sure there's lots of foreplay. You'll need it, especially for your first time. If she's not wet enough and you penetrate, it will hurt her."_

 _Naruto cringed. He couldn't dream of ever hurting Hinata. No, he had to listen carefully. Even if it took him all night, he'd put her pleasure over his._

 _"Now in terms of contraception..." Kakashi began but Naruto shook his head._

 _"Hinata and I talked about it. We don't want to use any of that. We're both virgins so STDs aren't a problem if that's what you're getting at. As for pregnancy, we want to start a family as soon as possible!"_

 _Kakashi just stared for a moment but then shrugged, "Okay then. Just remember what I just said, and it's all smooth sailing..."_

He looked at her one more time before taking a seat next to her. He could tell she was nervous. But he would try to relax her. He'd go slow. But only if she was ready...

He scooted closer to her, "If you don't want to do this now..."

But Hinata shook her head, "I-I'm fine Naruto-kun, just nervous is all. I'm not quite sure how this is supposed to go..."

She was blushing from embarrassment but Naruto just smiled. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out together..."

Naruto inhaled sharply as he cupped her cheek and before he leaned in, he took a good look at her face. A very faint blush was dusted across her cheeks and if he had to be honest, it always only added to her beauty.

He pressed his lips ever so gently to hers, almost as if he was terrified. Hinata's eyes fluttered shut as she slowly returned his kiss.

Their lips started moving against each other's and Naruto felt both of their bodies relax. Gently, without removing his lips, he pushed her down onto the pillows. Hinata squeaked as she felt Naruto's weight press down on her body. Naruto's arms made their way down until they were firmly wrapped her waist and pulled her to him as closely as possible. She gasped as Naruto took full advantage of the situation and poked his tongue into mouth. With their lips and tongues colliding almost frantically, Hinata wound her arms tightly around Naruto's neck, pressing him even closer, while unknowingly wrapping her legs around his waist.

Naruto groaned into her mouth as she pressed herself against him. Hinata felt her entire body go warm as she felt just how hard he already was.

Naruto's lips left hers and travelled down to her jaw. He started nipping at it and Hinata let out a barely audible sigh. But that wasn't enough for him so his lips travelled further down and began almost hungrily kissing her neck. Hinata's moans grew even louder as she felt herself growing wetter with each kiss. Naruto then started nipping, biting, and sucking various areas of her neck; he was going to make sure that she was covered in love bites by the time he was done with her. And that was certainly not going to be anytime soon.

Naruto's lips went even lower, but her kimono was in the way. Naruto growled at the barrier. And before Hinata could even register what was going on, Naruto had made quick work of her kimono and it lay forgotten on the ground. Hinata turned beet red as Naruto's eyes travelled down her body several times, completely mesmerized. Hinata averted her gaze from him shyly as the urge to cover herself was growing, as she was in nothing but matching lacy, lavender bra and panties. They were practically see through.

Naruto probably guessed this and gently brought his hand to her face to turn her to face him. He had a gentle smile.

"Don't try to hide from me, you're so beautiful," he whispered and Hinata felt herself smiling. She reached up for him but he stopped her. Hinata looked up at him confused.

"I don't think it's fair if only you're the only one naked," he winked at her and moved until he was standing right in front of her on the bed.

Hinata felt her whole body blush as he started stripping slowly. She realized instantly what he was doing, "Naruto-kun!" She couldn't take her eyes off the muscle his body had developed. He only smirked devilishly at her. In addition to making sure she was completely aroused, he was going to make sure she never forgot this night.

In nothing but his boxers he fell back onto her, kissing her roughly once again and pressing his erection against her. She moaned loudly. Again his lips moved downward and stopped after leaving an open mouthed kiss on her cleavage. He pulled back slightly and his arms travelled to her back and attempted to unhook her bra. He cursed himself mentally, wondering how women wore these things. After about 20 seconds of failing, frustrated, he sat up taking her with him. Straddling his hips with her arms first locked around his arms, he tried again. Finally unhooking the bindings, he pulled the straps down, pulling the garment completely off.

Naruto's breathing grew uneven at the sight of her large, firm breasts. He grabbed one in the palm of his hand and started kneading it, eliciting a pleasured cry from his wife. He ran the pad of his thumb over her nipple and her cry grew louder. He dipped his head to her other breast, taking the nipple in his mouth and lightly sucked on it. Hinata's moans grew even louder as her hands grasped and started tugging at his very short hair.

This only encourages him as he sucked a little harder and squeezed her other breast harder. After a minute he switched, giving the breast attention. Hinata's moans were steadily getting even louder so Naruto promptly laid her back down and his lips moved down to her stomach. His tongue made several rounds around her belly button before he moved even lower to the the waistline of her panties. And Hinata could no longer take it. She needed him. Now.

"Naruto-kun...please," she begged, but Naruto only smirked.

Slowly he lowered her panties, leaving a trail of soft kisses on her heated skin as he went, resulting in soft moans. He threw her panties somewhere, not caring, because here she was, completely naked. Naruto had pause once again to take the sight in. It was barely registering that all of this, all of _her_ was his forever.

He kissed his way up her legs, her soft moans continuing and her fingers ran through his hair. He smirked and bit the skin of her inner thigh, making her scream. He kissed his way up until he was just centimeters away from her womanhood. And from what he could see, she was so wet that some of it had seeped onto her legs.

Hinata bit her lip as she felt his breath so close to her womanhood. But she bit down even harder when she felt his tongue make slight contact with it. Naruto only felt himself getting harder with the combination of her strangled moan and the tiny taste of her he had gotten. And he decided he needed more.

His licks were slow at first, driving Hinata absolutely crazy. Once again, she grabbed his hair and tugged, all while panting out, "Naruto-kun...ah! Faster!"

He obliged and his tongue started lapping at her folds faster. Hinata all but screamed when she felt his lips latch onto her clit and gently sucked on it. Naruto's finger found its way to her entranced and he circled her entrance slowly before sliding his fingertip in, followed by the rest of his finger. The combination of his tongue and fingers was proving too much for Hinata. She couldn't control the moans and gasps that were leaving her mouth, but she found that she couldn't care less.

Naruto added a second finger and then a third. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut at the odd sensation of his fingers pumping in and out of her. He withdrew his tongue and replaced it with his thumb, rubbing fast in a circular motion. All the while he was gazing up at her face, which was completely twisted in pleasure with loud moans leaving her lips unchecked. He found that his ego and pride inflating.

Hinata felt something warm building up in her stomach, she bit her lip. But just before she could climax, Naruto withdrew his hands. Hinata whined at the loss of contact. She looked up at him to see that he had already kicked off his boxers. Her eyes widened for a second at the sight of his length. And before she could say anything, Naruto grabbed her by the waist with one arm and lifted her onto his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. Her cheeks flushed as she stared into his eyes, a combination of lust and love in them. Her hands were clasped on the back of his neck.

"Are you ready?" he whispered and for a second she hesitated. Were they really going to make love for the first time in this position. "We don't have to," he added.

But as he said it she nodded her head. She'd been waiting for this moment for too long and she couldn't wait any longer.

He inhaled deeply as he pushed the tip of his length in slowly. He groaned at the warmth and found himself easily slipping in with little resistance. A soft moan escaped Hinata's lips as she found herself pleasantly surprised. It was a strange feeling, but not painful like she had expected.

He fully sheathed himself and when she nodded he pulled out half way and thrusted back in slowly and gently. He brought his free hand back to her clit and once again started rubbing in a circular motion. Hinata's head started spinning as his pace got faster. And when she felt felt him graze a certain spot inside of her, the sensation had her screaming the loudest she had that night.

"Faster Naruto-kun, faster!" she found herself screaming and Naruto all too eagerly replied. His thrusts came at a maddening rate as he buried his face in her neck and hungrily kissed at the slick, heated skin.

Without interrupting his pace he adjusted their position so Hinata was lying flat on her back. His thoughts were running mad as he continued to thrust and hit that spot that was making her scream, all while his hands were rubbing her clit faster and faster.

Hinata found herself able to think at all, with the sensations and touches Naruto was giving her, were overwhelming.

Every time he hit that certain spot, she felt the warmth in her stomach increasing and finally it was getting to be too much to hold back. Naruto could tell too as her screams and pants were getting louder and louder.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed as her first orgasm exploded inside of her. Even then Naruto didn't relent. His thrusts became slightly more rough. He was close too, too close.

Finally his vision exploded into white as his orgasm hit him. His thrusts continued, riding himself through his orgasm and making Hinata scream even louder.

After a minute or so his thrusts began to slow down. Hinata was out of breath as was he. He tried to regain control of his breathing, still nuzzled into her neck. Both of them were drenched in sweat.

He gently pulled out of her and settled next to her while pulling her into his arms. When he finally opened his eyes to look down at her, he could see her gentle smile. Her eyes gave away just how happy she was. She was glowing with it.

"I love you so much," he whispered, pulling her up into a deep, sweet kiss. She eagerly returned it.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. I always have and I always will," she said. "And next time, I'll take care of you."

Naruto chuckled at the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Sounds good."

She snuggled against him once more as he he draped one arm around her and pulled the sheets over their damp bodies. With one last tender kiss to her forehead, the two drifted off to sleep, both with the biggest smiles on their faces...

* * *

 _What would you guys like to see next?_

 _Wow that was painful. I'm sorry guys but I really suck at smut and lemons, even with the extensive amount I've been reading all week. Eh, maybe I'll have to keep trying. For now that's what I envisioned. Anyway, as usual leave a review? And if you have a request just leave it in the review. I'll be happy to do it as long as it has something to do with Naruto and Hinata's post-married life. Okay thanks loves! :*_

 **—** ** _november-drops_**


	3. Sunsets & Moon Rises

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

 ** _A/n- October 16, 2015:_** _Am I reading the numbers right? 33 favorites and 44 follows after two chapters? THANK YOU!_ _This took a while to crank out hehe. I got a little lazy and little sick too, plus school work. Anyway I want to dedicate this to my lovely friend from Tumblr,_ _ **tachipaws,** for giving me this idea, for writing one of my favorite NaruHina one-shots, and for being an awesome friend overall. Anyway, when it comes to these two, you know I'm going to be hardcore fluffy. Enjoy their honeymoon! **  
**_

* * *

_**Rating:** T+ for hardcore fluff and some suggestive stuff_

 _ **Setting:** A small mountain village/Konoha at the beginning_

* * *

 ** _III. Sunsets & Moon Rises  
_**

* * *

"Hm, a vacation?" Hinata stopped turned her attention from the vegetables she was peeling. Naruto stood there with a grin and two tickets in his hand. He began waving them in front of Hinata.

"Yup! A gift from your father and Kakashi-sensei! They said after everything, we deserve a honeymoon," Naruto announced gleefully. Truth be told, he had wanted to take her on a honeymoon. He just didn't know where or when he could. True everything was peaceful, but that didn't make him any less busy. This was the best possible situation, with the Hokage actually gifting it to him.

Hinata's cheeks flushed, "A-a honeymoon?" Truth be told, she hadn't really considered one.

"Yes, just you and me, all alone for two weeks," he wiggled his eyebrows. Hinata flushed even more. They'd been married about a month by now and most days Naruto wouldn't let her leave the bed until late because of their...late night activities.

"Where is it?" she inquired, standing up and walking towards him.

Naruto shrugged, "Some resort in a mountain village. Apparently there's lots to do, so we'll be entertained. Although..."

Naruto never finished as he wrapped his arms around his blushing wife. Even after a month of marriage, even though they spent a lot of time in bed, she still had some of the virginal innocence of a newlywed bride. And Naruto loved it more than anything. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. After he pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled gently at him.

"We leave in two days," he informed her with a grin, "Start packing!"

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him and he eagerly returned it.

* * *

They were setting off the next day and Hinata still had her own things to pack. Naruto had insisted on packing his own things, but between training and his other duties, there was no way that he would've had time. Hinata had packed his things first, making sure to get everything that he could possibly need. Which wasn't much aside from clothes, basic necessities, and of course the containers of instant ramen.

However when it came to her own packing, she bit her lip hard. She had taken her clothes, her own necessities, and what not. But she paused when she eyed something she had placed in the corner for a good month. Her face grew hot as she ran her fingers along the lace and satin. Again, courtesy of Sakura and Ino. She had been too embarrassed to put them on once. And she wondered why. Naruto had seen her naked every night since they got married, but she was still so nervous about putting on something so...sexy?

She gulped as she just grabbed them. There were more there than she had previously thought. She threw them into the bag before she could look at them and change her mind. It was their honeymoon after all.

As soon as she zipped up the bag, she felt strong arms wrap around her. She squeaked before she was spun around to see the smiling face of her husband. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away.

"You're home early," Hinata commented, looking at the clock. Usually she had dinner all ready by the time he got home, but she hadn't even started.

"I know, I just wanted to come home and spend some time with my wife," he pulled her in closer and Hinata smiled up at him. The last month had been something she had dreamed about for so long. And in all honesty, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. All those years she had spent waiting were well worth it. Even if he could get a little too sappy at times.

"We have all week starting tomorrow," she giggled. She didn't mind starting early at all.

Naruto grinned and plopped down onto the bed. She was close enough so that he could grab her by the waist. He pulled her to him until she was as close as she could possibly be. She enjoyed moments like these. They were sweet and tender. Sometimes she preferred it to sex. Like tonight.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he mumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Because you are. The most beautiful and perfect woman in the world. An angel-," he was cut off my Hinata's lips. She had to stop him before his comments became too sappy.

"Naruto-kun, you are so cheesy," she whispered against his lips before pulling back and comfortably wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad. After all the love you gave me, you deserve all the love and compliments in the world. But I promise, I mean every word of it," he ran his hands up and down her sides.

"I know. I love you," she whispered, leaning in and kissing him slowly. Naruto's arms locked firmly around her as he returned the kiss. She pulled away and nuzzled into his neck. He chuckled.

"Hina-chan is extra affectionate tonight, I love it!" Hinata smiled at this. She loved it when he called her by his nickname.

"Mmm," was all she could muster up. She was tired and so was he. They ended up falling into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The resort was a several hours' journey from Konoha. It was dusk by the time they had reached the village. But even from a distance, they could see how beautiful the village was. The village was on the peak of one of the smaller mountains, so it wasn't as tiring to get up to it. There was a wooded area on the way up along with a lake. It was perfect for a honeymoon. And Hinata couldn't think of anything more romantic than a picnic after a hike. Even though it was already dark, they could see a faint bit of orange and pink in the horizon. The sun set right above the lake. Perfect.

The inn they were set to stay at was...nice to say the least. Not only that, they were given special treatment.

"Anything for the hero and his wife..." was all the innkeeper could say. Hinata kept a smile on her face and Naruto had to keep himself from snorting. The man's kindness was so fake that a small child could see it.

All thoughts of that disappeared when they opened the door to their suite. Yes, they had gotten the honeymoon suite. Complete with a king sized bed, glass windows on two of the four sides of the room, and a balcony overseeing the edge of the mountain and the valley down below. It was truly breathtaking. And what was even better was that since they were so tired from the long journey, they were having a dinner brought to the suite.

And it was a feast. Enough food to feed a goodly portion of Konoha. Dishes upon dishes, they were truly given the royal treatment.

Naruto was like a small child when it came to chowing down. Hinata looked at him from the corner of her eye. She inwardly chuckled as he gobbled down his portions. And by the time he was done, Hinata was surprised that he could move at all.

"Hm, do you want to sleep?" Hinata asked, trying not to show her disappointment. She had been hoping for a...romantic...night.

But Naruto caught on quick enough, a devilish grin appeared on his face. "Not tired enough to miss a chance to have a little fun with my Hina-chan."

Hinata flushed. She quite literally went beet red. And she was dazed until she realized that Naruto had somehow moved them from their table to the bed. He was on top of her.

"Ready to begin our week?" he mumbled in her ear. He then licked the side of her ear.

"Wait!" she cried, making Naruto almost jump off of her. He stared down at her wide-eyed.

"What is it? Are you all right?" he said, panicked and he grabbed her face and stroked it while looking for any signs of distress.

Hinata shook her head, her cheeks still flushed. "N-no. I just...have to use the bathroom!"

And before Naruto could say anything else, she leapt off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. Naruto was left confused.

* * *

Hinata had a hard time meeting her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She wanted to die of embarrassment. And she was going to kill Sakura and Ino for this later. Never in a million years did she think that she would wearing something this risque. It was a white colored negligee. As in it was made completely of lace and it was completely see through. It was so low cut and it exposed more of her breasts than she would've liked. And it didn't even cover her butt completely. That's why she had grabbed the pair of lacy white panties, the only underwear they had bought that wasn't a thong. It left almost nothing to the imagination. Not like there was anyway, Naruto had seen ever inch of her. But still. She felt less embarrassed while naked. She was scared to walk out of the bathroom...

Naruto in the meantime was still staring at the bathroom door confused. She'd been in the bathroom for quite sometime and he heard her gasp. What WAS she doing in there?

"Hinata?" he asked, tapping lightly on the door. "Is everything okay?"

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the knocking and his voice. She immediately covered herself even though she knew full well that he couldn't see her.

"I-I'll be right out. I'm fine honest! Just give me a moment," she called out. She heard his footsteps retreating and exhaled deeply. She shouldn't be nervous at all. It wasn't so much as Naruto seeing her in this as it was her being in this skimpy piece of lingerie. But knowing Naruto, it wouldn't be on that much longer anyway...

Slowly she turned the doorknob and once again took a deep breath. She knew he'd love it. He'd love her no matter what she wore.

Naruto turned and nearly fell off the bed at the sight of his scantily clad wife. Not that he was complaining one bit, but he'd never thought he'd see her in something so sexy. He wanted to control his thoughts, but with the white of the lace against her already pale skin made her look like an angel. A very sexy angel. The shy look on her face and the blush on her cheeks were the cherry on top.

He smiled and motioned her to come over to him. She gingerly walked over to the bed, still quite embarrassed. Naruto could tell and the moment she was within arms' reach, he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

Her blush deepened and Naruto leaned up to kiss her softly. Hinata returned the kiss eagerly and within seconds their tongues were clashing and Naruto's hands had slid down to grab her bottom. Hinata smiled and she threw herself even more into the kiss and grinded her hips into him. Naruto loved it when she got life that. Once she got comfortable, she could be quite the tigress in bed.

Soon clothes were discarded and Naruto was sure they were in for a very wild night...

* * *

It HAD been a wild night. Naruto was exhausted the next morning and Hinata could barely move. But even so, it was too beautiful of a day to just stay cooped up in their suite. Both had woken up to the sun rising. It was the most beautiful sunrise either could remember.

After a shower (which they took together), they both headed out. While both were tired, they wanted to spend the day just with each other. Free of distractions and some peace and quiet as well. After inquiring about trails that were safe enough to hike, they were soon on a trail, just the two of them.

They knew this route, as it was the one that they had taken when coming up the mountain. And in the daylight, the trail was even more beautiful. There were trees on both sides and the air smelled fresh. While Konoha was surrounded by trees on all four sides, they had grown accustomed to it. This was a nice change in scenery. Then something caught Naruto's eye.

"Hinata look!" Naruto said, holding up a sharp, pointy rock.

"Er, a rock?" Hinata arched an eyebrow as his smile grew.

"Yup!" and before she could ask, he went to a nearby tree trunk and started carving something into it. Hinata continued to stare as Naruto etched the letters "NU + HU" into the wood, followed by a heart around it. Hinata gasped as he finished. It was cheesy and cliche, but romantic nonetheless.

"Oh Naruto-kun," she whispered as she threw her arms around him.

"And now anyone who walks down this trail will be able to see it..."

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent like that. And they occasionally stopping to look at something or climb trees. When they could see the lake, Naruto got the sneaky idea to lift Hinata up onto his shoulders.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she weakly protested, but enjoyed it. She was tired anyways and Naruto was just full of energy. He practically ran to the lake just as the sun was beginning to set. Perfect.

He set her down. He plopped onto the ground and pulled her down to him. Her head resting under his chin, they looked up at the pink and orange horizon. Even the sunset was beautiful, like something out of a painting. They said nothing and just enjoyed the scenery. The lake's water glistened and the silhouettes of the surrounding mountains made it even more perfect. Hinata sighed happily. Here she was, with the man she loved in the most beautiful place she could've imagined. It was like something out of her childhood dreams, one that she had never thought would actually come true.

The moon rose high into the sky before either of them knew it and the stars were extra bright. They knew that they should be heading back soon, but they wanted to enjoy this a little while longer. And of all nights, it was a full moon.

And the memory of a full moon made Naruto think of one thing. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

Hinata smiled at the question. As if she could ever forget. Their first kiss was in front of the moon. Literally, in front of the moon. No kiss could ever really top that one.

"Of course I do, how could I ever forget? It was one of the best moments of my life," she sighed happily as she snuggled into him. His arms held her tighter to him. If they ever came back, they'd have to camp out by the lake. What could be more romantic in all honesty?

"Mine too," Naruto nodded and then went quiet. Hinata frowned as he was usually the more talkative one. She looked up at him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, alarmed as she saw tears gathering in his eyes.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it's just...so beautiful."

But he wasn't looking at the scenery. He was looking right at her and her heart fluttered at it. He always complimented her and showered her with praise. He'd always tell her how beautiful she was but this time, it felt different. There was something special about it. And the already great love in her heart blossomed even more. So much so that it became overwhelming.

"I love you. I love you more than anything and I always will," she whispered and leaned up to press her lips against his. She was sure that the words could never be enough. But she knew that he knew. She didn't need to say it for him to know.

Naruto returned the kiss right away. Hinata wasn't the only one whose love had blossomed even more. As their lips moved together and ran his fingers up and down her hair, he wondered how any of this was possible. How could it be possible to find someone that fit him so perfectly? How could it be possible for him too find someone who loved him and much as he loved her? It hardly mattered though because she was the greatest blessing one could ask for. And he would never take her for granted.

They slowly pulled away and slowly embraced each other. Nothing could ever be more perfect than this moment. A moment they would treasure for the rest of their lives...

* * *

 _That took a while to write. Yes I view The Last as canon so I thought I'd throw that in there. Thank you to everyone who requested a chapter for their honeymoon. I really loved writing this. And thanks Tachi for giving me this idea on Tumblr. This was the best honestly. Maybe it's not as great as it could've been but I'm proud of it. Yeah sorry no honeymoon smut, I actually have to push myself to write. Okay so any requests for the next chapter you guys? Please request something if you review this! Keeps me busy! Also I'll update this on the 15/16th of each month! So yeah! Leave a review please? :*_

 **—** ** _november-drops_**


End file.
